memories of a summer night
by DeathlySilence
Summary: Hermine begiebt sich auf eine Reise "zu den Sternen" der etwas anderen Art... Heisse Sommernächte, zwei junge, verliebte Mädchen und ganz viel Leidenschaft...Lasst Euch überraschen...
1. sommernachtsträume

sommernachtsträume

Hogwarts  
Westturm, 21. Juli 1998

Es war eine dunkle und warme Nacht Ende Juni. Nichts regte sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der See lag ruhig da, sanfte Wellen schlugen leise gegen das Ufer. Hoch über diesem natürlichen Gange der Natur wachte Schloss Hogwarts, dunkel, fast schwarz abgehoben nachtblauen Himmel. Die Nacht war noch jung, die Sonne erst hinter den Gipfeln der fernen Berge verschwunden. Alles ruhte, doch da, an der Spitze des Westturmes war ein kleiner Lichtschimmer zu erkennen, wie ein Leuchtturm auf dunkler See. Dort hoch oben auf dem Turm brannte eine Fackel in ihrer Halterung. Ein Mädchen lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung und sah verträumt zu den hell leuchtenden Sternen. Ihr langes, braunes Haar fiel in wallenden Locken ihren Rücken hinab. Sie trug eine knappe, schneeweisse Bluse, das sich in starkem Kontrast von der schwarzen Nacht hinter ihr abzeichnete. Sie schien im fahlen Schein der Fackel ein wenig zu leuchten. Der dunkle, seidene Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und kein einziges Fältchen aufwies, schmiegte sich eng an ihre schlanken Oberschenkel und wagte es nicht ihre langen Beine zu verbergen. Ihre Füsse steckten in ebenso weissen Ballerinas. Alles in allem war sie eine sehr hübsche junge Dame. Alle, die Hermine früher gekannt hatten, hätten sie nun als fürsorgliches und liebes Mädchen in Erinnerung. Ständig mit Büchern bepackt und praktisch nur in der Bibliothek anzutreffen. Doch vieles hatte sich verändert. Hermine war vor drei Wochen siebzehn geworden. Nichtsdestotrotz war ihr Lieblingsort die Bibliothek geblieben, aber achtete sie jetzt vermehrt auf ihr Äusseres, denn mit den Waffen einer Frau war viel zu erreichen.  
Hermine schreckte auf und wandte sich um, als sich die Tür zur Turmspitze langsam öffnete. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, so

schnell, dass nur ein verschwommener Schleier zu erkennen war. Ihr scharfer Blick richtete sich auf die hölzerne Tür.  
Augenblicklich liess sie den Stab sinken, als sie erkannte, wer der unerwartete Besucher war. Das rückenlange, flammend rote Haar wehte leicht im Wind. Ginny lächelte. »Hab ich dich erschreckt?«, fragte sie leise und ein mit einem Anflug von Sorge musterte sie Hermine, die noch immer in Verteidigungshaltung war. Sie liess sich erleichtert gegen die Mauer fallen.  
»Alte Gewohnheit«, antwortete Hermine ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Etwas machte sie nervös. Ginny trat neben sie und betrachtete den sternenübersäten Himmel und die dunklen, ruhigen Ländereien. »Eine wunderschöne Nacht« meinte Ginny und lehnte sch gegen die Brüstung. Hermines Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust, als wäre sie gerade eine weite Strecke gelaufen. Was war nur mit ihr los?  
»Lust auf einen Drink?«, fragte die Rothaarige und als Hermine schüchtern nickte, zog Ginny ihren Zauberstab. Sie schwang ihn elegant über dem Kopf und zwischen ihnen erschien ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei hohen Cupgläsern darauf. Eine kleine runde Cocktailzwiebel schwebte geisterhaft einer blutroten Flüssigkeit. »Feuerwhiskey mit Blutorangen«, beantwortete Ginny Hermines unausgesprochene Frage. »Wo…«, begann Hermine, doch Ginny lächelte breit uns sagte: »Fred und George, die haben ganze Flaschen zu Hause.« Hermine nahm sich ein Glas und hielt es hoch um mit Ginny anzustossen. Im Schein der Fackel konnte Hermine ein Schimmern auf der zarten Haut ihres gegenüber erkennen. Sie schien sich ganz schön herausgeputzt zu haben. Hermines Herz schlug noch schneller.

Ginny nippte an ihrem Glas, dabei rann ein Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit auf ihre Wange. Hermine starrte auf den schimmernden Tropfen, der langsam in Richtung Kinn floss. Ihr Herz schlug nun so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass sie glaubte es würde bald ausbrechen. Ohne zu wissen was sie tat, beugte sie sich vor und ihre weichen Lippen berührten Ginnys Wange an der Stelle, wo sich der Tropfen Feuerwhiskey befand. Sie wusste nicht ob es am Alkohol lag, aber ein angenehmes Kribbeln stieg in ihr auf. Sie wich zurück und sah Ginny in die Augen. Diese errötete leicht und lächelte. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab so rasch, dass Hermine zurückschreckte, doch grundlos, denn neben ihr nahm ein flauschiges beiges Sofa Gestalt an. Ginny liess sich elegant darauf fallen und überkreuzte ihre langen glatten Beine. Sie streifte fallen uns streifte sich die schwarzen Absatzschuhe ab. Hermine tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich auf die weichen Kissen. Ginny hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Oberschenkel. In der anderen hielt sie das Glas. Abwesend betrachtete sie den Whiskey darin und neigte das Glas immer mehr. Nun das sie sass konnte Hermine tief in ihren Ausschnitt sehen. Langsam wurde ihr warm und se zwang sich auch auf das Glas zu sehen, bevor Ginny bemerkte was sie so gebannt hatte. Die rote Flüssigkeit hatte

die obere Kante des Glases erreicht und ein einzelner Tropfen hing. Dann löste er sich und fiel, in Zeitlupe wie es Hermine schien, direkt in Ginnys Ausschnitt. »Ups«, sagte sie leise und lächelte. »Wie ungeschickt« kicherte Hermine und spürte wie neuerlich Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Die Rothaarige trug keinen BH unter ihrem eng anliegenden Seidenkleid, so konnte Hermine ihre Brustwarzen leicht hervorstehen sehen. Sie spürte wie es langsam feucht wurde in ihrem Intimbereich, als sich Ginny mit ihrer kleinen Hand liebevoll über die straffen Rundungen fuhr und so Hermine einen noch tieferen Einblick in ihr Dekolté bot. Die zarte Haut, der weiche Stoff… Hermine schluckte leise bei diesem Anblick. Doch das war noch lange nicht alles. Ginny hatte ihr Glas auf der Brüstung abgestellt und knöpfte nun liebevoll ihre Bluse auf. Hermine musste sich beherrschen um nicht die Hand in ihren Slip gleiten zu lassen. Die Rothaarige Schönheit raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Nun war die weiche und zarte Haut unter der Bluse zu erkennen und nun wurde Hermine erst richtig bewusst wie schlank Ginny eigentlich war. Ein Piercing, dass Ginny im Bauchnabel trug blitzte im Licht der Flammen auf. Hermine konnte einen kleinen Diamantstecker mit zwei Kettchen daran erkennen. Ginny blickte sie an und konnte die Hitze und das Verlangen förmlich spüren, das in ihr aufstieg. Ginny nahm das Glas wieder in die Hand und liess noch einen Tropfen der feurigen Flüssigkeit auf ihre samtweiche Haut fallen. Hermine konnte es beinahe Zischen hören als er auftraf. Langsam und in Anmut bewegte er sich zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch zu ihrem Bauch. Hermine lächelte sie vielsagend an und beugt sich vor. Ihre Zunge berührte Ginnys Haut und nahm den Tropfen Feuerwhiskey mit fort. Als sie weiter nach oben glitt, hörte sie Ginny leise einatmen. Sie blickte auf. Ginny hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss ganz offensichtlich was Hermine mit ihrer geschickten Zunge vollführte. Hermines Zunge glitt langsam wieder nach unten und spielte mit dem Piercing. Ginny stöhnte leise auf als Hermines Zunge sie leicht kitzelte. Hermine hob den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück. Ganz langsam begann sie, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Sie konnte das Leuchten in Ginnys Augen sehen. »Böses Mädchen«, sagte sie verspielt und kam auf Hermine zu wie eine Raubkatze, die auf ihre Beute zu schlich. Hermine hielt inne, als Ginnys hübsches Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Sie konnte ihren heissen, süssen Atem und den Duft nach Rosen reichen. In ihren

Augen lag eine Mischung aus Lust und Erregung, Zuneigung und Liebe. Hermine konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, denn ihr Blick verschleierte immer mehr. Das Glitzern auf ihren Wangen schien sich noch zu verstärken, doch war es kaum spürbar. Sie lächelte, und dieses strahlte solches Glück aus, dass Hermine nichts anderes tun konnte, als in die Augen zu sehen, mit dem sehnlichen Wunsch, in ihnen zu versinken, sich umwogen zu lassen von ihrer Zuneigung und ihrer Liebe. Es mochte ungewöhnlich sein was sie hier taten, doch war es die schönste Erfahrung, die Hermine je gemacht hatte. Wie oft schon hatte sie von solch einem Moment geträumt, wie oft schon in ruhigen Momenten, hatte sie sich eine solche Szene ausgemahlt.  
Doch hatte sie nie wirklich geglaubt, dass es wirklich geschehen würde. Sie zwang sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und fragte leise: »Wie hast du mich gefunden?«  
»Weibliche Intuition« sagte sie nur und beugte sich leicht vor um jene Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern, die sie eben von Hermine erhalten hatte. Ganz leicht berührten ihre weichen Lippen Hermines Hals und ein angenehmes und erregendes Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Körper.  
Ginny nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt... Langsam, fast vorsichtig strich ihre feuchte Zunge über Hermines Haut. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich schön. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief. Ginnys Hand fand den Weg in ihr lockiges Haar und streichelte sie sanft. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Es gab nichts mehr ausser Ginny und ihre Zärtlichkeiten, nichts mehr, ausser diesem berauschenden Gefühl von Freiheit und Glück. Langsam neigte sie den Kopf nach rechts, um Ginnys Zunge noch mehr von ihr zu geben. Mit ihrer linken Hand streichelte sie Ginnys feuerrote Haare. Ihr Duft war betörend. Eine Mischung aus Rosenessenz und eine Süsse, die den Geist umwaberten und die Sinne lähmte. Es war einfach nur berauschend. Widerwillig öffnete Hermine wieder die Augen und drohte sich gleich wieder im unendlichen Braun ihrer Geliebten zu verlieren. »Das hat dir gefallen was?« fragte sie und lächelte verschlagen. »Gefallen?« Hermine sah sie mit grossen Augen an. »Es war einfach nur berauschend«  
»Wie gefällt dir denn das?« Und Ginny schloss die Augen. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf Hermine zu. Sie konnte den Atem ihrer Geliebten auf dem Gesicht spüren und auch sie schloss die Augen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien ein Feuerwerk in Hermines Brust zu explodieren. Wenn das

vorhin berauschend gewesen war, so war dies der Himmel auf Erden. Ginnys Lippen waren weich wie Samt und sie war so zärtlich wie ein Windhauch, der Hermines Lippen umspielte. Ganz vorsichtig liess Ginny ihre Zunge in Hermines Mund gleiten. Ihre Zunge berührte die Ginnys, scheu und unerfahren wie sie war. Doch anders als erwartet war dies ei Gefühl jenseits des Schönen. Hermine spürte, wie sie immer erregter wurde und ihr Slip weit dem trockenen Zustand war.  
Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, umschlangen einander und liessen keine Sekunde nach in ihrem verspielten Treiben. Hermine spürt plötzlich wie sich Ginnys Hand an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten. Hermine zog sie näher zu sich und strich ihr über das Haar. Ginny löste sich aus dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sah Hermine erneut tief in die Augen. »Woher kannst du denn so gut küssen?« frage sie und grinste dabei breit. »Heimliche Liebschaften?« »Was denkst du denn von mir?« entgegnete Hermine gespielt beleidigt. Ginny drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. »War doch nicht so gemeint«  
»Vielleicht war es auch nur das Warten auf den richtigen Moment« erwiderte Hermine mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und streifte sich die Bluse ab. Jetzt war es an Ginny sich zu beherrschen. Hermines grossen, wohl geformten Brüste, ihre makellose Haut und die schlanke Taille, machten es Ginny schwer sich nicht voller Lust und Leidenschaft auf sie zu stürzen.  
Ihr schüchternes und geheimnisvolles Lächeln machten sie schlicht perfekt. Sie trug zwar ihren BH, nichtsdestotrotz kam Ginny nicht umhin sich flüchtig zu berühren, nur um dieses kribbelnde Gefühl, dass sich in ihr ausbreitete zu intensivieren.  
Hermine, die Ginnys Bewegung nicht entgangen war lächelte sie an und leckte sich mit der Zunge über ihre Oberlippe. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen. Als Ginny sich wieder aufrichtete, waren ganz deutlich ihre Brustwarzen unter ihrer dünnen Bluse zu erkennen. Sie grinste verstohlen und zeigte Hermine ihren süssesten Hündchenblick.  
»Kann es sein, dass wir das selbe denken?« fragte Hermine belustigt.  
Ginny nickte und sie beide schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe. Vor ihnen erschien ein kleiner Whirlpool, der genügend Platz für vier Personen bot. Eine Seite war rund und durch das klare, wallende Wasser, war ein Sitzbank zu erkennen, der in einem Halbkreis dem Beckenrand folgte.

Gegenüber dieser Kuschelecke ragte ein kleiner Tisch ins Wasser, auf dem zwei Gläser und eine Flasche edelster Champagner standen. Kleine, rote Kerzen standen in regelmässigen Abständen auf dem hölzernen Rand. Dieser war aus edlem Mahagoni-Holz gefertigt und kunstvolle Intarsien zogen sich rund um den Rand. Kleine Fischchen schwammen im Wasser, und feiner weisser Sand war am Boden des Beckens verteilt, so dass es aussah wie ein Stück Meer, mitten auf dem Westturm von Hogwarts. Diese Fische waren nur eine magische Illusion, dennoch wirkten sie lebensecht.  
Ein letzter, lässiger Schlenker von Ginnys Zauberstab und die Fackeln auf der Turmspitze erloschen. Nur noch die Kerzen und ein weiches Licht vom Grund des Beckens erhellten das Geschehen. »Wunderschön« flüsterte Ginny begeistert. Hermine schwang noch einmal ihren Zauberstab und das Rauschen von Meer und das leise schlagende Geräusch von Trommeln erfüllten die Luft. Die Musik schien von nirgendwo und überall zu kommen.  
Ginny drehte elegant die Arme hinter den Rücken und ihre Bluse fiel auf das Sofa. Ihre wohlgeformten Brüste zogen Hermines Blick auf sich. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Mit einer weiteren galanten Bewegung entledigte sich Ginny ihrer engen Hotpants. Hermine war es ein Rätsel wie sie das gemacht hatte, doch war jetzt nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ihr Verstand hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit ausgeschaltet und ihr Körper gab sich nun ganz und gar der Lust und Leidenschaft hin.  
Ginny trug nun nichts mehr ausser einem schwarzen String, der perfekt mit ihrem feuerroten Haar harmonierte. Sie wandte sich um und stieg über ein kleines Treppchen in das Becken. Sie hatte einen echt süssen Hintern, dachte Hermine und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. »Was ist denn?« fragte Ginny und drehte sich halb zu ihr um. Das flackernde Licht der Kerzen beleuchtete jetzt ganz deutlich ihre Traumfigur.  
»Ich hab nur gedacht, das du einen süssen Po hast« kicherte Hermine. Ginny errötete leicht. »Zeigst du mir deinen?« fragte sie unschuldig und beugte sich vor. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich am Beckenrand ab. Ihre straffen Brüste berührten sich nun gänzlich und wie um den Anblick perfekt zu machen, fiel eine lange, rote Strähne ihre Brust hinab. In ihren Augen flackerte pure Lust.

»Nur für dich« erwiderte Hermine die Bitte. Sie drehte sich um und streifte sich den engen Rock über ihren wohlgeformten Hintern. Sie trug einen weissen String mit Herzchen drauf. Ginny sog leise die Luft ein, was Hermine als Zeichen der Bewunderung erkannte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung liess sie ihren seidenen BH zu Boden fallen und drehte sich wieder zu der staunenden Ginny um. Dies war besser als sie es sich je erträumt hatte. Mit anmutiger und geschickter Beweglichkeit kam sie auf das Becken zu. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich in solch einer Perfektion, wie zu einem unhörbaren Rhythmus. Die Rüschen, die ihren String zusammen hielten flatterten bei jeder Bewegung.  
»Der ist aber süss« meinte Ginny, als Hermine vor ihr stand und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen den String, genau an der Stelle, wo sich Hermines intimstes Nervenzentrum befand. Sie stöhnte leise auf, ab diesem berauschenden Gefühl, auch wenn es nur für die Bruchteil einer Sekunde war.  
Sie hob die Hände und fuhr über ihre Brüste, die schlanke Taille hinab, bis zu den roten Bändern, die ihren String zusammen hielten. Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung löste sie die Schnürchen und der String fiel zu Boden. Damit hatte Ginny nicht gerechnet, zumal sie bis her immer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Doch Hermines Lächeln verriet alles. Sie schien belustigt über Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Mischung aus Überraschung und unverhohlener Lust spiegelte sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, als sie langsam an Hermine hinunter sah und ihr Blick an dem perfekt rasierten Schambereich hängen blieb. Einzig eine feine, kurze und gerade Linie aus hellbraunen Härchen zog sich über ihren Venushügel und wies den Weg zum Lustzentrum der jungen Frau. Ihre Schamlippen verdeckten dies geschickt. Hermine spürte, wie die Lust in ihr pulsierte, wie ihr Körper nach Ginnys Berührung verlangte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine hatte immense Mühe ihre Lust zu zügeln. Nur noch etwas Geduld, sagte sie sich und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihre Brüste. Ginny stand inzwischen wieder auf dem Beckenrand und spielte mit ihrem String, dem letzen Kleidungsstück, dass sie noch trug. Dem letzen Teil, der Hermines begierige Blicke von ihrem Intimsten trennten. Ginny drehte sich um und zog ganz

langsam das dünne Stück Stoff nach unten. Hermines Herz hämmerte wie wild ihrer Brust, als die schwarzen Schnüre sich in aller Gemütsruhe über ihren runden, festen Po bewegten. Ganz leise, sodass Ginny nicht bemerkte was sie vorhatte, trat Hermine hinter sie und liess ihre Hand über Ginnys weiche Haut gleiten. Inzwischen war es zwischen ihren Beinen nicht mehr nur feucht. Die Erregung erfüllte sie und das berauschende Kribbeln erreichte jeden Winkel ihres Körpers. Ginny stöhnte leise auf, als sie spürte, wie Hermines sanfte Hände ihre Brüste streichelten und dann unaufhaltsam ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzten. Sie griff in Hermines flauschige Haare und drückte sie an sich, sodass sie ihre Wärme deutlich spüren konnte.  
Hermines Zunge glitt über ihren Hals ihre Hand hatte nun fast ihre Bikinizone erreicht. Sie drückte ihr Gesäss gegen Hermine um den Weg bis zu ihren heissen, feuchten Schamlippen etwas zu verlängern. Die Braunhaarige wurde immer nervöser. Sie hatte sich früher schon selbst befriedigt, aber das Lustzentrum einer anderen Frau zu erkunden war ein ganz anderes Gefühl.  
Ihre Hand strich über Ginnys völlig rasierten Venushügel um dann in einem langsamen Rhythmus Ginnys Schamlippen zu umkreisen. Ihr Unterleib bewegte sich du gierte nach ihren Berührungen. Ginny atmete flach und schnell, Hermine konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihrer Geliebten immer wärmer wurde.  
Dann liess sie von Ginny ab und drehte sie zu sich um. In ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen lag das pure Glück. Als Hermine Ginny an sich drückte um ihr einen langen, sinnlichen Kuss zu geben, spürte sie, wie ihre Brüste gegeneinander rieben. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und gab sich voll und ganz dem sinnlichen Tanz ihrer Zungen hin, die sich in immer gewagteren Rhythmen bewegten.  
Irgendwann, Hermine wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, löste sich Ginny von ihr und sah sie an. »Wollen wir?« fragte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Whirlpools. Ihr feuerrotes Haar schwang in einer anmutigen Bewegung und für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl einen Engel vor sich zu haben. So wunderschön und unschuldig, unberührt von allem Makel dieser grausamen Welt.  
Hermine stieg ins Wasser, das unaufhörlich sanfte Wellen gegen den Beckenrand schlug. Es war wärmer als erwartet und die kühler werdende Nacht liess sie plötzlich ein wenig frösteln. Sie stieg die Treppe hinunter, bis das warme Wasser

ihre Oberschenkel umspielte. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Sie streckte die Hand aus und half Ginny in das warme Nass. Ihre weiche Haut fühlte sich so gut an, dass Hermine ihr Hand nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Ginny stand nun wieder vor ihr und strich mit ihren Fingern leicht über Hermines Wange. Diese Berührung, ihr liebevoller Blick und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln, liessen Hermine auf einer Wolke schweben. Sie fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, so unbeschwert und frei. Dann wandte sich Ginny um und tauchte kopfüber in das nasse Element. Hermine beobachtete ihren schlanken Körper, der dort unter ihr, verzerrt durch die sanften Wellen. Hermine folgte ihr und das Wasser umspielte sanft ihren Körper, ein Gefühl das nun noch viel intensiver war, da sie nackt war. Erstaunlich klar war der mit Sand bedeckte Grund des Beckens unter ihr zu sehen. Immer tiefer stiess sie vor und streckte die Hand aus um den weissen Sand zu berühren.  
Ein Schatten schwamm über sie hinweg und als Hermine den Kopf umwandte, konnte sie eine flammend rote Haarmähne erkennen, die in eleganten Kreisen der Oberfläche entgegen schwamm. Auch Hermine liess sich wieder nach oben treiben und als sie mit dem Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche stiess, vernahm sie wieder den wohltuenden Klang der Buschtrommel, zu der sich mittlerweile eine Panflöte gesellt hatte und ihren beruhigenden Rhythmus weiter das Gemüt der beiden jungen Frauen massierte. Ginny hatte sich auf der hölzernen Sitzbank niedergelassen, die sich dem Beckenrand entlang zog. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte der sanften Musik. Ihre langen, glatten Beine ruhten auf dem Beckenrand. Die kleinen Wasserperlen auf ihrer Haut glitzerten im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Ihre Brüste reckten sich wie kleine, runde Hügel aus dem Wasser. Der unschuldige Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht liess Hermine das Herz aufgehen. Ihre Haare wallten im Wasser um sie her und verbargen geschickt, die kleinen Brustwarzen. Ihre Atmung war langsam und ruhig. Ganz sanft strich Hermine mit ihrer Hand über Ginnys Beine. Sie liess ihre Augen geschlossen, doch ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Hermines Hände tauchten ins warme Wasser und fuhren innen Ginnys Oberschenkel entlang. Als sie sanft um ihre Schamlippen streichelten stöhnte Ginny leise auf. Hermine spürte die Lust in ihr aufzüngeln und setzte sich neben sich auf die Bank. Ginny legte ihr linkes Bein über das Hermines und gab so ihr Lustzentrum für die zärtlichen Berührungen ihrer Freundin frei. Ihre zarten Finger strichen kaum spürbar über Ginnys Klitoris. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt und liess es zu, dass Hermine ihren Nacken küsste, was sie fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Hermine spürte förmlich wie Ginnys Körper unter ihren wohltuenden Berührungen in Flammen aufging.


	2. feels like flying

**feels like flying**

Hogwarts

Westturm, 21. Juli 1998

Langsam machten sich Hermines Finger auf den Weg ins Zentrum von Ginnys Lust. Sie spürte, wie ihre Fingerspitzen feucht wurden und als sie ganz zärtlich einen Finger in die pulsierende Öffnung gleiten liess, keuchte Ginny auf vor Erregung. Hermine lächelte und küsste der jungen Frau neben ihr sanft den Nacken. Ginny gab sich ihrer Berührung hin und atmete immer langsamer und tiefer. Ihr Körper entspannte sich und sie liess sich in Hermines Arme fallen.

Noch immer kreiste Hermines flinker Finger über Ginnys Schamlippen. Ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich liess sie ihn in die feuchte und hiesse Öffnung gleiten, was Ginny ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Immer tiefer glitt Hermines Finger und wand sich langsam nach oben. Sie verwöhnte Ginny mit sanften Stössen während sie ihrem Ziel immer näher kam. Ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Punkt in den Tiefen der Scheide, versteckt und ungekannt, doch als Hermines Finger über die Stelle rieb, schrie Ginny vor Lust auf.

Die Braunhaarige zog ihren Finger zurück und drehte sich zu ihrer Geliebten um. Sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und atmete tief und ruhig.

Hermines Mund näherte sich langsam dem ihren und mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge strich sie sanft über Ginnys Oberlippe. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund und ihr Zunge machte sich auf die Suche nach der ihrer Geliebten. Sogleich verflochten sie sich in ein heisses Liebesspiel und die kleine Hand der Rothaarigen strich leicht über Hermines Rücken, was ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen liess und ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den rücken jagte, während Ginny sie gegen sich drückte. Hermine konnte nun auch Ginnys Herzschlag spüren, der nicht minder schnell war. Ihr erregtes Keuchen machten sie nur noch feuchter und sie spürte, wie ihr Lustzentrum nach den zarten Händen des Mädchens unter ihr schrie.

Und als hätte Ginny diesen stummen Schrei vernommen, bewegte sich ihre Hand langsam über Hermines volle Brüste über ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihrem Becken. Sanft strich sie über Hermines Po und trieb sie damit fast zum Wahnsinn. Ihre Zungen spielten immer wilder miteinander und Wellen von Lust überfluteten Hermines Geist, als Ginnys Finger langsam und unglaublich zärtlich in den Spalt zwischen ihren süssen Pobacken glitt. Hermine spürte, wie sie ihrem After immer näher kam und leicht über die Öffnung strich, sodass sich ihr Po vor Erregung leicht zusammenzog. Ginnys Finger wanderten weiter. Lange suchen musste sie nicht mehr, denn Hermines pulsierende Vagina erwartete die Finger der Rothaarigen bereits sehnlichst.

Nicht weniger zärtlich wie es Hermine eben bei ihr getan hatte, glitt sie mit zwei Fingern in die feuchte Öffnung. Die junge Frau keuchte auf und unterbrach den sinnlichen Kuss, weil ihr für einen Moment die Luft weg blieb.

Ginny strich ihr über den Rücken, während ihre Finger wieder und wieder in die heissen Tiefen der jungen Frau glitten.

Ginny zog ihre Finger zurück und Hermine legte sich neben sie, während Ginnys Finger über ihre eigene Vagina glitten, hinauf über ihre Brüste und sie sie genussvoll ableckte. Sie liebte den einzigartigen Geschmack ihrer Geliebten.

»Hast du Lust auf mehr?«, fragte Ginny und musste sich zwingen ihre Erregung zu unterdrücken. Die Nacht war noch jung, sie hatten noch so viel Zeit.

»Aber immer doch« Hermines Lächeln spiegelte die unverhohlene Lust wieder. »Komm, ich zeig dir was« Ginny setzte sich auf und schwamm hinüber zur Treppe. Hermine schluckte, als Ginny aus dem Wasser gestiegen war. Wassertropfen rannen über ihre zarten Rundungen und ihre Figur wurde von der flackernden Fackel beleuchtet. Einfach atemberaubend.

Die Rothaarige griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schwang ihn in einer ausladenden Bewegung über dem Kopf. Ein grosses, bordeauxrotes Himmelbett materialisierte vor ihren Augen. Oben war es offen und gab den Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel frei. Die Vorhänge glitten zur Seite und offenbarten ein kleines Liebesparadies. Flauschige Kissen lagen auf der ebenso roten Matratze verteilt und ein kleines Tablett über dem Kopfende war voll gestellt mit kleinen Fläschchen.


End file.
